The best Birthday
by oxWolfxstarxo
Summary: I wrote this for my friend Nikki's birthday. Happy Birthday Nikki! She's my Moony! Sirius gives Remus a birthday gift. SLASH SBRL SEX AHOY!


title: The Best Birthday 

summery: Sirius' birthday gift to Remus. A fic i wrote for my moony's birthday. happy Birthday Nikki! 

rating: M

* * *

To Remus Lupin, birthdays were never much to be celebrated. From the day he turned six years old it was always a day he regretted beyond all things. For on his sixth birthday, he was bitten by Firnir Greyback. 

Now, exactly ten years later, all he wanted to do was sit in bed and read. 

And possibly wolf down some chocolate cake. No pun intended, thank you very much. 

However, Remus' boyfriend Sirius had much different plans for his little lover's sixteenth birthday. 

"Come on, Moony, get out of bed. It's your birthday and I'm your boyfriend and as such I have planned out our whole day and it certainly does not include lying around watching you read that bloody romance novel!" 

"I told you last year and about twenty times this week, Padfoot. I don't celebrate my birthday." Remus explained as he flipped the page of his book. 

"Well fine..." Sirius plopped himself down on the bed and sighed. "Then I don't suppose you get your present." 

Remus closed his book and looked exasperatingly at his lover. "Padfoot! I told you not to get--!" 

"I know you told me that, Moony. But I did. It's your birthday and your my boyfriend I got you something and you're going to accept it and you'll damn well like it." Sirius smriked and got up, going to his own bed and searching under it. Remus sighed and shook his head. When his lover had something in his mind, he wasn't about to give up on it. 

"Padfoot, I really dont--" 

"Happy birthday, Moony.'' Sirius held out a large box of Remus' very favorite Honeyduke's Raspberry Chocolates. Remus felt his eyes grow wide. He went to take the box graciously from the older boy, only to have it snatched quickly away. ''But that's right...you don't want birthday gifts..." Sirius sighed dramatically and opened the box, and Remus, with his lupine senses, could smell the chocolate raspberry and it drove him mad with desire. "I guess I'll just have to at this all on my own, then..." Remus heard himself whimper as his very beautiful boyfriend lifted one perfectly round chocolate to his lips and bit into it. 

Sirius certainly made a show of it, of course. Throwing his head back and moaning. And that delicious tongue of his darting out to lick his full, pink lips, picking up any left over raspberry filling from the treat he had just consumed. 

"Siri..." Remus moaned softly. He looked lustfully at the chocolate then back up at his lover who was...damn it all, he was licking his fingers, sucking _very_ suggestively on the index finger. When he was all good and done with that little performance, he winked at his boyfriend. 

"Oh Moony...You certainly do have a point about these raspberry chocolates...Too bad you don't like birthday gifts, darling..." 

Remus felt his face heating up in a deep flush "W-well...Well I..." 

Sirius plucked out another chocolate and raised it dangerously to his lips "You what, babe?" his tongue shot out to swirl around the chocolate. 

"I...I...I guess...I could accept just one gift...from my boyfriend..." 

Sirius smirked and licked the chocolate again. "Hmm...could you?" 

"Yes..." Remus breathed. 

Sirius smirked at him devilishly and bit into the chocolate. Remus whined softly, thinking Sirius was teasing him, but it turned into a satisfied moan as Sirius leaned in and kissed him, slipping his chocolate-raspberry flavored tongue between his lips to share the treat with his lover. 

As they kissed, Sirius' talented fingers ran down his front and started to undo his shirt, finally pushing it off his shoulders. Sirius broke away from the kiss and reached over to take a chocolate, bringing it up to his boyfriend's lips and feeding it to him as he started to kiss his neck. Between the chocolate and the wonderful pleasure of Sirius' lips on his skin, Remus wasn't quite sure how long he was going to last. Sirius continued to kiss down his chest, licking his nipples teasingly and, once Remus was done sucking luxuriously on his fingers, brought them down to undo his pants and slip into his boxers, stroking him so perfectly. 

"Siri...Sirius...I...oh..." Remus was squirming pleasurably beneath his touch and he slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. He grinned when Remus' gorgeous hard on was revealed and leaned down to lick the leaking tip. "Mm...beautiful." He smirked as his head went down to take the whole length into his mouth. Sirius took yet another chocolate from the box and pulled away slowly, biting the chocolate in half and letting it melt on his tongue, then bringing the other half up to feed it to his lover who was whimpering and moaning. Sirius ducked back down and went back to sucking exquisitely on Remus' erection, coating it with the melted chocolate. 

Remus threw his head back and moaned, bucking his hips which were then held firmly down by his lover. Remus couldn't take it anymore and he came hard down Sirius' throat. Sirius swallowed it all easily, making sure he had every last drop before coming back up for a kiss, slipping his tongue between his lips. Remus moaned, tasting himself mixed with Sirius, chocolate and raspberry and soon he felt himself harden again. Sirius shifted to straddle his waist and nudged his legs apart. "Mm...too bad you don't like birthday gifts, eh moony?" he winked and went back to kissing the smaller boy. Remus went to reply but it was drowned out by a moan as Sirius prepared him with two saliva slicked fingers before thrusting into him, filling him perfectly. 

"Sirius..." Remus sighed blissfully, digging his fingers into Sirius' shoulders. Sirius kissed him deeply as he thrust quickly in and out, making Remus moan and arch up, almost begging, "Sirius, please...I...I...Oh...!" he cried as he came between them, clinging to Sirius tightly. Sirius moaned something that Remus couldn't quite make out as he came hard into him...It sounded almost like... 

Remus smiled a bit hazily as he was pulled into Sirius' arms and Sirius placed a warm kiss on his forehead. He looked up at his boyfriend "What'd you say before?" 

"Hm?" 

"You said something...and...I...well, it sounded like you said--" 

"I love you." Sirius said in a low, warm voice that made Remus feel almost dizzy. It was the first time Sirius had ever said I Love You to Remus...to anyone, actually. Remus snuggled up closer to him. "I love you too." 

Sirius smiled and stroked Remus' soft tawny hair. "Happy birthday Moony." 

No, Remus never thought that his birthday was much to celebrate. From the day he turned six, his birthday was always a day he regretted beyond all things... 

But when he was six, he didn't have Sirius. 

END 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOONY! 


End file.
